Ore and Other Collectibles
Here is where you'll find all the metals, ore, gems, and other miscellaneous things throughout Vortua! Scale of hardness is one, being immensely brittle, and ten is nearly unbreakable. Luglite Found: In small clusters all over Vortua within the soil. Hardness: 6 Uses: Used in basic weapons such as low level military swords, cheap slingers, and low grade arrow points. Color: Dull grey Vestine Found: Commonly found in Eolo mines, but may be found elsewhere in Hume territory. Hardness: 7 Uses: Used in weapons that'll last more uses before becoming worn and requiring another sharpening. Color: Silver Nebula Found: As a form of meteorite, Nebula can crash into any and all regions of Vortua. Hardness: 11 Uses: Royal Jewelry and arms & armor of tremendous caliber. Nebula is an excellent conductor for magic. Color: Jet-black material with mild, Cobalt blue and royal purple undertones; winding, milky white indents; a fine dusting of silver, and spiral strips of soft blue. Cadrium Found: In mines belonging to both the Hume and Yui territories. Hardness: 3 Uses: Cheap Jewelry, buckles, and miscellaneous ornaments. Color: Pale yellow Phantom Rose Found: Sprouting from dead or petrified trees of the Outlands. Hardness: 7 Uses: Traditionally used in bows, daggers, short-swords, darts, needles, wire, ensorcelled cloth, light-armor, and expensive ornaments. Color: Midnight-black stem and transparent, metallic petals. Luciferum Name: Luciferium Found: Most common around areas of frequent volcanic activity, or underground near volcanic vents Hardness: 6-7 1/2 Uses: Most commonly used for mid to high grade armor and weapons, as well as high-end charms and jewelry. Luciferium is an excellent conduit for fire-based magic, and bears the special property of cold resistance, making it ideal for anything related to warding off the chills. Color: Can vary from black to a dark red, with what looks to be glowing embers spotting not only its surface, but insides, as well. Chunky and jagged when first mined. High-grade Luciferium is more red in color, and more ember spots means more fire-based properties. Misc./Extras: Black, or lower-grade Luciferium is warm to the touch, while red, or high-grade Luciferium is rather hot to the touch. It is highly recommended for it to be salvaged with proper insulation. Menacite Found: In miniscule clusters buried beneath the Outlands. Hardness: 6 Uses: Menacite is a toxic substance, and so it reacts as slow-acting poison. Menacite can be incorporated into High-grade toxins or simple weaponry such as arrow heads, other projectiles, and blades (Preferred.) Menacite can be crafted into armor, though this armor would be used as a method of torture by binding a person within a suit of menacite. Color: Neon green Phantom Menacite Found: Phantom menacite cannot be found in the natural world, it can only be crafted. It is a potent alloy consisting of phantom rose and menacite. Hardness: 7 1/2 Uses: Used in the creation of deadly arms such as poisonous blades, projectiles, and deadly magical focuses. As a focus, phantom menacite will lend a toxic property to one's magic. This often results in neon-green fire, ice, or lightning for example. Phantom menacite focuses are more prominent in earth prominence mages whom utilize the sub-element of pestilence. In short, phantom menacite will fold toxic properties into non-toxic elements and amplify toxic elements. Color: Translucent, toxic neon-green. Misc./Extras: Items crafted with phantom menacite cast a faint neon haze when in motion. Mother's Amber Found: Within the Mother Tree itself. Attempting to obtain Mother's Amber without the proper sanctions will result in one's execution. Hardness: 20 Uses: Mother Amber is used in powerful artifacts and symbols of office for the higher powers of Vortua. (One example being Simon's spectacles.) Color: A brilliant golden amber which emanates a faint forest green glow. Misc./Extra: Mother's amber rings with a soft and comforting, angelic hum. Profaned Amber Found: ? ? ? Hardness: ? ? ? Uses: ? ? ?Category:Wildlife and Resources